


Before tomorrow comes

by Betula_mimosa



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Pokemon League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betula_mimosa/pseuds/Betula_mimosa
Summary: Dawn is tied to her responsibilities at the Pokemon League, but she manages to carve out time at the end of the day whenever Barry visits. Sometimes they talk about running away from it all to start a different life, anywhere else...(UPDATED with link to high-res image)
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Jun | Barry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	Before tomorrow comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crashing_meteors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashing_meteors/gifts).



> For crashing_meteors. (Sorry I was missing the high-res link in the original post!)

Here's the [full resolution image](https://betula-mimosa.tumblr.com/post/640703945385410560/for-crashingmeteors-2020-pokemon-holiday)!


End file.
